Persephone
Persephone is a demonic maid that serves Dracula within the castle. She is very polite, and will usually bow to enemies before attacking. Persephone uses hand-to-hand combat to battle intruders. Sometimes she will use her vacuum to suck in her victim's clothes. She is also very vulnerable to vacuum type attacks like Soma Cruz's Spin Devil's Soul, dominated Persephone's Soul, Charlotte's Dark Gate and Tempest, as those attacks attempts to suck her skirt up and embarrass her as she tries to hold her skirt in place. Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Persephone returns to Celia's castle. her best subject is poll dancing. Though employed by Celia to serve a Dark Lord (who one isn't actually elected yet) they care for the Guest House with extreme dedication awaiting for one to be elected. They wear a classic purple maid dress, with simple shoes and simple maid headband They also have blue hair in a ponytail fashion too. When one is met, they normally greet the enemy before going to a battle stance and using a swing kick to defeat her enemy. They are easy to tease by using a sucking effect soul on her, or near a defeated Demon, who is being sucked back to hell, which causes her skirt to be pulled and embarrasses her, as she holds her skirt tightly. Defeating her will envelop her in flower petals as she dissapears into the air. Perhaps due to her loyalty to those who defeat her, and the fact that the one who defeat her is the "reincarnation" of the Demon King Dracula, who she once served, a Persephone may be caught by Soma's Power of Dominance and become a Blue Guardian Soul. Persephone can be leveled up three times to level 9 by catching 9 Persephone's soul. Level one allows Soma to use her Vacuum Cleaner with teeth. Level two is an upgraded version with a powerful engine. and four wheels. Level three summons Persephone wearing blue maid's dress to personally to clean the floor in front of her "master" which kills Une and other low level enemies easier. She also can absorb enemy life and gives them to Soma, which give her a "vampire effect" with Soma. At full level, she can absorb 6 HP per hit with a cost of 5 MP per second while decently damaging her enemies, which increase her usefulness. She seemed to flinch when attempting to vacuum harder enemies because her vacuum is easily "stuck". She can also be summoned and unsummoned very fast, which gives her the same capabilities as a Red Bullet Soul despite being a Blue Guardian Soul, though she has extreme lack of range at level 9. Persephone is favored by many in game play, due to her HP draining ability allowing players to survive longer in harder fight for next to none MP when summoned strategically. Another interesting ability is she can suck in some attacks other enemies like the Ukoback's flames, Frozen Shades' Ice attacks and Icicles, Skeleton's Bones, Killer Clown's Cards, Catobelepas and Gorgon's Breath, Gaibon's Breath and Fireball attacks, Golem's Rock Breath, All of Malphas's Crows and Feathers, and Alura Une's rose dart. Interestingly, when Soma uses pesephone's soul on her, she will let out a shreak, be unable to move, and her dress will look like it's being sucked in front of her. Oddly enough, when Soma is behind Persephone while using her soul, her dress will still look like it's being sucked in front of her despite the fact that Soma is behind her. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin References *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Monsters Category:Greek Monsters